Despicable Me: Pain
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: When a death happens in the family, they need to cope with it. But when a betrayal happens in the avl, they might have a chance to reverse the death. I owe nothing from illumination entertainment
1. The Lost

Lucy always hated these type of nights

The ones where she has a pounding headache and can't go to sleep, no matter what she does

She hated using the sleeping pills because by little chance she would almost be late

She looked at the time

Lucy: ah, it's only 11:00 PM. I can't sleep in that late

She slipped on her cute bunny slippers, and began to walk down the hallway

When she got to the downstairs bathroom, she opened all cabinets to find them

She founded them and went back upstairs

As she was doing that she noticed something off. The top bathroom lights were on

She figured it was Edith, since she almost never asked to go to the bathroom. But she was hearing this weird dripping sound in there.

Who would think to take a shower this late. she thought

She knocked quietly, nothing.

She went to her room to get a paper clip.

After fiddling around with the lock, she finally got it opened, and quickly opened the door

What she saw made her heart stop

One of her beloved girls dead

She screamed

* * *

That morning

5:30 AM

Lucy woke up with a smile on her face. but she noticed gru being the usual sleepy head he was.

Lucy: time to wake up sweetie, we'll be late for work.

Gru pushed her aside, didn't want to be bother, usually Gru on a Monday

lucy slammed a pillow on his head and got up to get changed

gru: alright I'm up, happy?

lucy: yes, yes I am,

as she picked up her usual attire, same with Gru

lucy: oh and remember we have that parent teacher conference with margo's teachers today

gru: yes, yes I remember

lucy: good

as lucy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she was expected dru to be the only one not at the table, because he was possibly robbing a bank or something. But no, he was there along with a few minions

Lucy: morning dru

Dru: oh, morning Lucy. Want some coffee

Lucy: sure why not?

Lucy grabbed a coffee

Lucy: so remember, don't do villainy at around 12ish to 1ish because me and gru have a parent teacher conference around that time

Dru: who's it for?

Lucy: Margo

Dru literally spitted out his coffee, that was the loudest sound heard this morning so far

Dru: really?

Lucy: yeah, why's that?

Dru: nothing, just coffee was a bit hotter than I thought

Lucy: okay

Guru walked into the room, putting his scarf on

Gru: morning dru, why is there spilled coffee everywhere

Dru: it was a bit hot

Gru: sure

Dru: quick question, how come everytime I do villain stuff, it's only you two that show up

Gru: because I made a deal with the avl, that only me and Lucy can take care of you, if we don't you get sent to jail

Dru: ah, I get it now

An hour later the three girls were up, being their usual perky selfs

Lucy made the girls three pancakes with a cute little happy face of bacon on them

Lucy: so how did you three sleep last night

Edith: good

Agnes: amazingly

Margo: good

Lucy heard margo's trying voice, her mother senses activated. She turned around to Margo. But then she realized, Margo was 13 for a few months now almost half a year voices can changed, it's a part of growing up. She definitely knows, so she shrugged it off

Gru volunteered to drive the girls today. But before he left, he say this to three minions

Gru: Bob, Kevin, stuart. Make sure dru doesn't get his suit on

They saluted, and went away

Lucy decided to walk to the avl today, since it wasn't too far to the headquarters. As she was walking she realized that it was going to be a cloudy day, which she was happy about. She always loved cloudy days, the sun wasn't blasting in her eyes, rain wasn't making her dripping wet, it was just right.

About 15 minutes later, she made it to one of the many secret entrances to the avl, a movie theater. She walked into one of the theaters. Did a DNA test, and the chair flew up to the AVL blimp

She walked into the entrance say good morning to everyone, and went into her office

She took off her trench coat on her spare chair. And got to work on some villain detecting what she liked to call.

When Valerie became leader of the AVL, and stopped being a douchenod, she decided to have the chairs of people's offices be like flyers to the destination of the crime. Pretty clever idea, but it also meant some arrangement in specific rooms. Take Lucy's for example, she had to manually move some furniture to make room for a punching bag if she got bored, she people were allowed to add anything to their rooms.

An half an hour later, she got something on her radar, it looked like a spaceship, about to collide into the city

With that, she pulled the lever, and her chair ejected from her office and was immediately replaced with another chair

As she was flying, she saw gru flying along with her

When they landed on a rooftop, Lucy pulled out a pair of X Ray goggles to see what's in the ship

Gru: Lucy relax, it's not like an ailen is falling down

Lucy: yeah, they why does it look like a man who was on our wanting list for years finally coming back from the moon

Gru: wait is that

Lucy: yep my friend, it's vector, how do we stop the ship from crashing into the city

Gru: Lucy, this is why I bring the suit with me to work

Gru jumped off the rooftop, and selected flight mode, which made him fly duh

Gru looked at the ship, and pulled out his freeze ray, and froze down a slide for the ship to slide on, and he flew to the bottom

The ship went down the silde carefully, but gru activated sticky mode, and when the ship made contact with gru he physically stopped it with the sticky mode. Of course gru was pushed back a little, but he still stopped it

Lucy flew down there with a jetpack, amazed by what gru did

Lucy: how did you do that?

Gru: I modified the suit so the stickiness would be stronger, I suppose you should go in there go get vector

Lucy: on it sweetie

With that, she pushed a button which opened the loading bay and carefully walked in

The ships architecture looked like something straight out of a Star Trek movie, Lucy wondered how he even built this with being on the moon

Lucy: hello, vector, I'm agent Lucy Wilde of the AVL. You're gonna have to come with me

Her voice echoed through the hallways which gave her goosebumps

Lucy went to the main room, where she suppose he would be

She slowly approach the chair that was in front of the glass, but she found nothing

Then, she figured in every movie this is where the jumpscare happens, she turned around and fire a laser blast from her pistol. And not to her surprise, he was there.

Vector fired a few piranhas at her, but she dodged them all and threw the gun out of his hand, and punched him a few times.

Vector grabbed Lucy by the neck and threw her onto a railing on the side, landing on her back and fell on the other side

Vector: so Lucy, you found out it was me

He walked up the stairs leading to Lucy

Vector: you know, it was surprisingly easy to get back here, you be shocked by the things on the moon

Lucy kicked him in the face, and slammed his head into the wall. Vector responded by pulling her hair, and punching her down the stairs, making her tumble.

She karate chopped a part of the railing off, and hit vector with it several times

Then, he grabbed it, and threw Lucy off the railing, breaking the table this time

Just then, gru busted into the room, and flew toward vector, kneeing him in the neck, then, he grabbed a spare lipstick taser that Lucy gave him, and shocked him

Gru: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: yeah, just a bit of back pain. We should get this guy to the AVL

Gru: on it

He tapped his headphone

Gru: this is agent gru, we have vector, he was the one in the ship, come pick him up

Gru and Lucy headed outside grabbing vector just as they showed up.

They hopped on the copter and they headed back to the AVL

When they got back inside, Valerie was at the front gate, amazed by their work

Valerie: this is amazing, you guys finally caught vector, one of the most wanted AVL Villians, finally in our hands

Lucy: yeah, put him in a tight cell, we don't know what else he saw on the moon

Valerie: well, that's okay Lucy

Lucy: oh yeah and remember, we have to leave early today

Valerie: I remember, I get it, family comes first

Lucy: thanks

Lucy spent the rest of her time there recovering from that back pain. Yeah, she had back pains on other mission. But nothing like this. It felt like she broke a Titanium metal.

Then, she began to felt weird, she went to the bathroom to check on her back

It was scratched up like crazy, and it was slightly bleeding

Lucy was a survivalist expert, so she got some supply and bandaged up her back

That afternoon, gru and Lucy made it to the conference on freakin time

Mrs. Tulip: I'm very pleased that you two can make it

Mrs. Tulip had black curled up hair, brown skin, and glasses

Lucy: ah, don't worry about it

Mr. Cheney: well, it's always a pleasure to have you here on time, for two spies

Mr Cheney had brown short hair, blue eyes, and light skin

Gru: yeah, so why did you call this on such short notice

Mr Cheney: well, it's about Margo and the way she's been in her classes

Gru and Lucy shared a confused expression, Margo looked the exact same to them

Gru: what do you mean?

Mrs. Tulip: well, she hasn't been interacting as much. She hasn't eating much, she looks a lot paler, is what we're trying to say

Lucy: what are you trying to say

Mrs Tulip: these are all signs of depression

Gru and Lucy turned their heads to each other, wide eyed.

Lucy: that doesn't make any sense, Margo looks the same she always had. She eats all of her food we put on her plate. She talks a lot at dinner, and she looks the same to us

Mr Cheney: well, what we see is based off our observations

Lucy: are you calling us crazy?

Mr Cheney: no, we're not. We're just saying what we see and not necessarily what you see

Lucy was trying to put the puzzle pieces together. It didn't make sense.

In the car, after the whole conversation. Gru and Lucy pulled up to the driveway

Gru: Lucy, are you okay?

Lucy: does it look like I'm okay. I can't believe what they're saying. She looks the same

Gru: well, people are tired when they go to school on a Monday, it's after the weekend

Lucy: I get that

Gru: look, if it gets worse, we'll do something about it

Lucy sighed

Lucy: okay

They got out of the car, but little did they knew, they were too late

That night

11:00 PM

The image she saw was horrendous to look at. Margo's own throat was slit open. There was a message saying "I didn't do it, IT did"

She was about to fall, but was caught by gru, with the face determined to find what scared her

Gru: Lucy, what's wrong?

Lucy pointed, and gru froze at what he saw

Kyle and lucky came dashing around to hall to see what happened. Along with Agnes and Edith

Gru and Lucy looked at each other. What would the kids think of this situation. Not good

Agnes began to cry immediately, and Edith froze in place with tears in her eyes

Dru came up from the elevator

Dru: what happened, what's going on?

Lucy: Margo

Dru got wide eyed

Dru: no no no no no

When got upstairs, and he saw and was terrified

Dru: MARGO

He rushed inside to grab her corpse out of the tub

Lucy stared in horror, Gru was on the verge of breaking, Agnes and Edith were holding on to Lucy's legs. Kyle and lucky were confused

Dru: what happened?

Lucy: I don't know

Those words echoed through the house for the rest of the night

Holy Shite that got dark

Later


	2. The Aftermath

**Here's a fair warning, this is where the SUPERNATURAL element comes in to play**

Lucy had to give the girls sleeping pills so they can fall asleep. Gru and dru normally fell asleep. Lucy took one just for the day to come.

When she woke up, a look of gloom surrounded her room. Her husband wasn't in their bed which was odd for him

Then, she remembered what happened that night. The image made her sick. But the thing that troubled her the most was the message

It made no sense. She didn't do it IT did. What does that even mean. Unless there's a killer clown on the loose

Lucy got up, didn't bother changing out of her bathrobe. And went downstairs

When she got down, she figured gru called the school to know that Edith and Agnes were not going to school today. She was right

Agnes was eating her food slowly, Edith was playing with her fork, and gru was just reading a newspaper

Lucy: morning everybody

Agnes: morning, mom

Edith: morning

Gru: morning sweetie

Lucy made a sign to gru to meet him in the hallway when he's done

As Lucy was waiting for him, she was slowly crying. Mostly not because of Margo. But because of her painfully familiar past that she got reminded of

Gru walked up

Gru: you okay?

Lucy looked up and wiped away her tears

Lucy: I'm fine. Just, where is she

Gru: she's in the medical room with Dave and Jerry

Lucy: good to know

Lucy went down to the basement

She waved to a couple of minions and went to the medical room

When she walked in, dru was there who looked paranoided. Dave and Jerry were examine margo's body

Lucy: so what's up with her

Dru: we're not sure. We have been examining the message that she lefted. And so far we found nothing

Lucy: okay, let me try

Lucy pulled out an extra pair of X Ray goggles. And activated a thermal mode. It was almost entirely cold. But one moving part was red

Lucy: there's something moving

Dru, Dave, and Jerry examined closer. They couldn't sense anything

Lucy goes to touch it, but then something weird happens. A strange black liquid comes out of Margo's silt neck. Dru gets behind Lucy. Dave and Jerry examine it

Then, the black liquid becomes a dense black fog. With a long skeleton for a head. With a blast that send everyone flying.

Dru and Lucy get grabbed by it and crash through a window

Then, they get slammed onto a bridge.

Lucy's been train so she's used to the pain, and she's seen and heard some horrific things. But hearing dru's cries in pain gave her chills. She wasn't much better. Feeling all of the shattered glass pierced through her skin. Gru made those windows so that they can never break

The creature grabs Lucy by the neck and slams her into a wall

The creature looks at her funny, creates a solid sword and jabs it into Lucy's gut. She holds back the screams

Then, out of faint sight. She sees gru coming down the elevator

Gru is terrified by the image

Gru pulls out his freeze ray. But the creature bursts him to the wall.

The creature slides gru across the room.

And then, the creature slams gru into the bridge so hard it actually breaks the bridge. Making the trio fall.

Gru gets dropped on a missile sideways, dru falls on another bridge, and Lucy falls into a tank of the jelly gru always liked to make.

Gru can barely see the creature flying away. Gru gets his eyes wide

Gru: I want half of the minions on the top floor immediately, the rest get dru to the hospital room, I'll get lucy

With that being said, several minions go to spread the news. And gru dives into the jelly go get Lucy

He does it and gets her out. And carries her all the way to the hospital room

Gru: here she Is

Gru rushes all the way upstairs praying that his other two girls are okay.

When he got upstairs, he almost collapsed to the floor. Still thankful that Edith and Agnes were okay

Agnes: gru, are you okay

Gru: yes I'm fine

Edith: you're FINE. You look like someone straight out of a war movie

Gru hugged the both of them

Gru: the only thing that matters to me now. Is that you're safe

Gru went to check on Lucy and dru. He was thankfully told that they were both gonna live

After an hour of waiting. He was told that he can talk to them.

Gru took a seat in front of Lucy

Gru: you okay?

Lucy: not by much

Gru: well, I think we can start off the conversation by me asking what in the actual hell was that

Dru: we don't know it just came out of margo's neck

Gru: what

Lucy: he's right. It just came out of nowhere. I detected it, and I saw it.

Gru was shocked. For the first time in his career, he finally found something supernatural

Gru: I need time to think on this

Dru: good, because we're still exhausted

Gru chuckled at that, and went to his room to rest

_3 days later_

It was the funeral day

Lucy wore a black trenchcoat, gru and dru wore opposites color tuxedos representing their usual colors the only difference was that gru had a white tie while dru had a black tie. Agnes wore a cute little black dress. Edith wore a tuxedo as well. Which kinda shocked Lucy

They all gave flowers to Margo, and so did the guests.

But after a while, dru lefted. Gru and Lucy turned their heads

Gru: what's up with him

Lucy: I don't know. I'll talk to him

As Lucy was walking there. He heard banging noises. She quickly sped up to see dru beating a tree with his umbrella.

Lucy: dru are you

Before she can finish, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. About to blow up because of himself

Dru: I KNEW OKAY

Lucy froze in place in shock

Lucy: what do you mean?

Dru: I KNEW ABOUT THE DEPRESSION, I SAW HER CRYING IN THE BATHROOM ONE NIGHT, asked "Hey what's wrong". SHE TOLD ME ABOUT THE DEPRESSION. BUT SHE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE BECAUSE THEN I WOULD DIE ALONG WITH HER. AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD RISK MINE AND MY FAMILIES LIFE? OF COURSE I WOULDN'T.

Dru calmed down and down at the tree

Dru: I wish I told you in secret

Lucy sat next to him

Lucy: it's okay dru, you were just looking after us

Dru: yes, I was but it cost a price I wish I didn't spent

Lucy sat next to dru for a few minutes both crying

Meanwhile, without them knowing, the creature was watching them. Thinking who it's next host should be. And maybe this time, it will be a host that will fit him

**I should probably mention that this story Might not have musical numbers. Rips away from the tone i'm going for unless i find one that fits**

**The creature was something I came up with because I didn't want Margo just to commit suicide because depression. It relies on PAIN to live**

**Bye**


	3. The Stone

It's been 6 months since the suicide of Margo. It was so sudden no one not even the smartest man on earth could tell when it would happen. Almost everyone has changed

Edith became the shy girl in her class. She only talked when she would answer a question, talk with her friends rarely, and her family members at lunch and dinner.

Gru became destroyed by the news. He kept going to therapy sessions to get his mojo back

Lucy was damaged the most. She loved Margo with all of her heart. She did love Agnes and Edith too. But Margo helped her become a better mother. And with this, she was broken.

Dru and Agnes were sad about it too, but they both agreed to keep the positivity around

Lucy walked to work that day, having coffee on the way there because she wanted to get the day done.

When she got to the blimp, she went all the way to her office. And sat down waiting for a thing to show up

While she was waiting, she was punching the boxing bag imagining it as that creature. Punching it with several different moves. Making it pay for what it did to Margo

Gru came into the room during her training session.

Gru: Lucy, calm down. It's not like it's hitler

Lucy stopped her training and turned around

Lucy: yeah I know. I imagine it as the creature

Gru: Lucy, for the last time we don't know where the thing has gone

Lucy: oh yeah

She walked over to a board she had

Lucy: I've been following the tracks of suicide that pop up out of nowhere. What do they all have in common

Gru shrugged

Lucy: they're all 13-15 year olds. And Margo was 13. At that age, you have plenty of teen angst

Gru: true, but it could all be a coincidence.

Lucy: maybe, but

Before she can finish, she heard her radar beep

She dashed to her computer to see what it was.

Lucy: this is new

Gru: what's new

Lucy: the mission is outside of our world

Gru: wait, really

Lucy: yeah remember the "incident"

Gru: oh, okay I'll go check if I can go

She waited for a few seconds

Gru: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucy smiled at that and ejected her chair

This flight took a while to get there. But they got there in about 5 mins.

They landed to see all the people there. They looked like normal people.

Lucy and gru saw this sanctum

Lucy: I figure this is the place

Gru: yeah, we should check

They walk into the place. Nothing was there

Gru: hello, anyone here. We're agents gru and Lucy from the avl turn yourselves in peacefully

Lucy: gru, I don't think this place is a normal sanctum

Gru: Why do you say that

Lucy: because there are doors to the artic, forest, and a dessert

Gru turned around to see three doors that fit the description

Gru: the person that runs this place must be strange

Then, they heard something break

They aim and fire they laser guns. They see two men that gru have seen before

Lucy: who the heck are those guys

Gru: they're my moms swimming instructors

Lucy: wait, what

Gru: I'll explain later. Stop

Gru fire his freeze ray at them, but it did nothing

The two men crashed into both of them

Lucy sneakily grabbed her lipstick taser and shocked one of them, and gru fire his freeze ray at full power. He was as cold as the Arctic used to be

Lucy: so, what were these two bozos after

Gru went to check the object they were after. It was a green glowing stone.

Gru: I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it seemed to be important to my mother.

Lucy: these are agents Grucie. We have the enemies and the object they were after. Come pick them up

Gru pulled out his phone. And took a picture of it

When they got back to the blimp. Valerie was there again

Valerie: way to go agents Grucie. You know, for the first people to do a mission outside our world. You did better than expected. So, what were they after

Gru: they were after this

Gru handed her the stone

Valerie: well, my research buds will do the trick

Gru and Lucy went to their rooms but not before Lucy saiding

Lucy: told ya it would stick

That night at dinner, it was pretty silent

Dru: so Gru, how was work today?

Gru: ah it was good, we actually travelled outside of our world

Edith: really, where did you go?

Gru: this strange sanctum that had a green stone that these two people wanted

Agnes: who were these people

Gru froze. He didn't want to say what he thought why they stole it

Lucy: they were just two run of the middle robbers

Gru sighed

Dru: okay

Gru: so Agnes, Edith, how was your day

Edith: my day was same old, same old

Agnes: I made a spider

Lucy: awww really let me see

Agnes ran to her backpack and got it out and showed it to Lucy

It was a mini cardboard holder used for ketchup, and it had those werid metal black fur holders. It also had a cute little holder on it

Lucy: you know what Agnes, I'm gonna put this on the car

Agnes: really

Lucy: yeah, so I can be reminded of how cute it is, like you

Agnes smiled and hugged Lucy. Which she gladly return

An hour later, gru and Lucy were leaving the house

Dru: hey, where are you guys going

Gru: we're going on a date night

Lucy: yes, and dru watch after the girls

Dru: I know

Gru and Lucy got into the car

Lucy: we're totally seeing your mother right

Gru: yes

They drove off

They got to an old retirement home that gru got her into it

Lucy: I never thought your mother was this type

Gru: eh, I forced her to go

Gru and Lucy walked into the building

They got to her room and quietly knocked

Gru's mom: oh hi Lucy and gru, how are you two

Gru: oh nothing much, just I have a question were you involved with the failed stealing of this

He pulled out a picture of the stone

Gru's mom: no gru, why would I do that

Gru: the stealers were your swimming instructors

Gru's mom: that's a coincidence

Lucy: I got this honey bear, ahem. Did you asked them to steal it

Gru's mom: yes DAMNIT

Gru: what

Gru's mom: I only did it so I can become a gorgeous woman again

Gru: It doesn't matter why you did it, it still means that

Gru stopped his sentence. He knew what was going to happen. If he didn't he would get fired again

Gru: I have to take you in

Gru's mother: no

She tried to run but got shocked by Lucy. By some miracle, no one saw

Lucy: get some shades and her wheelchair

They talked out of the building, no problem

They got to the blimp

Gru: we found who asked the stealers of the stone to steal it

Valerie: alrighty, and it's this old hag

Lucy: hate to be the one to say, but that old hag is his mother

Valerie: oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Gru. I didn't know straight away. We'll take her into a nice prison

Gru: thanks

Watching her mother get put in a cell was one of the hardest things gru had to watch

Lucy: I'm sorry gru

When Valerie walked into her office, she saw a strange shadow by her window

She went to check what it was, but nothing was there. She turned around to see

The creature

Valerie was about to scream, but the creature went into Valerie's mouth

When she opened her eyes, she felt different. she felt powerful

Valerie: oh yeah, baby


	4. The Betrayal

Lucy walked to work that day, calmly waiting for what's gonna happen.

When she got there, she bumped Valerie

Lucy: oh shoot sorry, Valerie

Valerie: it's okay

Lucy felt something off about Valerie. She didn't look the same, specifically her eye color. But maybe she didn't truly notice her eye color was a grey

She went to her work space, and waited for something, anything to happen

About a few couple of hours later, she heard the PA

Valerie: will agents gru and Lucy come to the prisoner room

Lucy walked down to the prisoner room, along with gru. He hadn't say a word since dinner. Lucy was worried that he'd be even more broken than he already is

When they walked into the prisoner room, they saw one of the worst images ever humanly possible. Every. Single. Villian. In the avl were all brutally injured

They were all injured in a different way. Vector had a V. El macho was stabbed by a Mexican flag. Bratt was being blown by an 80's piano guitar. Just to name a few

Lucy: what happened

Gru: I don't know

Then, gru saw a trail of blood footprints

Gru: this way

They ran across the trail, until they made it to a room. The room only had one light which wasn't on. They both saw Valerie

Gru: VALERIE

Valerie: yep that's right it's me.

Lucy: what have you done!

Valerie: simple, I did what no other AVL member can do. Stop most of villainy.

Lucy: that's your end game

Valerie: the answer is yes and no

Lucy: what

Valerie: well you see, I would tell you. But the problem is, I have some killing to do

She flicked the light on. And dru is tied up. Unconscious

Lucy: DRU

Gru: that's it

Gru fires his freeze ray. But Valerie stops it with the stone. And it reverses back to Gru's freeze ray

Gru and Lucy can't believe their eyes. How did a tiny little stone do that

Lucy: give him back

Valerie: how about, no

Lucy begins to charge at her, but Valerie blows her against a wall, breaking back into the prison room

Gru get grabbed by the neck, thrown into the room, and gets beaten endlessly.

Lucy: what are you

Valerie: well you see, I'm a familiar face

lucy: what

Valerie: well, your daughter would know

She blows Lucy and gru into another wall, and they break it down too. This time, avl agents are walking around to see it

Valerie walks out, and immediately. Agents begin to shoot at her. But they do nothing, she flicks the guns out of their hands. And blows them all away

Then, Valerie snaps her fingers. And then they all feel something

Lucy opens up her eyes and realizes

Lucy: the blimp is going down

Gru: I'll get dru

Valerie leaves the blimp by flying upward

Gru crawls and the way up there

Lucy goes to the main room to control the blimp

When she gets there, she grabs the wheel and pulls it away from the city as best she can

Gru is able to untie dru, and carry him. But it was too late

Lucy: Jace, how fast can we buy a building

Jace: five seconds, why

Lucy: you'll see

Lucy files the blimp up, and down

The bilmp crashes into the building

The last thing Lucy saw was the smoke was a metal bar crashing through the window

She opened her eyes out of complete blindness. She had no idea where she was.

Once her vision cleared up, she realized that she was back in the lab. She shot up and quickly looked around

?: you're up

She turned to see gru sitting in a chair

Lucy: hi, cutie. What happened?

Gru: you were knocked unconscious. I had to carry you all the way here, because the damage you got couldn't be fixed anywhere else

Lucy: what do you mean. I feel the exact same

Gru: look at your leg

Lucy looked at her leg.

Lucy: it looks the same

Gru: I won't look

Lucy pulled her dress up. She realized that her right leg was detachable

Lucy: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG

Gru: well, a metal bar aimed directly at your leg, so we needed to remove it, with a bionic one with a human shell

Lucy was in a panic. her leg was replaced with godamn bionics. what do you expect from a person

Gru: don't get up, you need practice to walk. Otherwise you're not going anywhere.

Lucy: alrighty first question, what happened to dru

Gru: he's safe and sound. Just a little hurt

Lucy got up slowly

Lucy: Valerie

Gru: no trace of her

Lucy tired to walk. Almost fell over

Gru: okay, it will take a bit for you to get used to it

Lucy: what about the avl

Gru: about more than half survived, people are trying to reconstruct the bilmp. So we're not going to work for a while. But we're still getting paid

Lucy: okay, what about the villians

gru: almost all of them survived, just some injured

lucy: your mother

gru: almosted died

lucy sighed

Trying to walk with a bionic leg was hard for Lucy. It felt like a normal leg. But with bionics on the inside

Lucy: how are the girls

Gru: already told them. Agnes was relived, and Edith thought it was cool about the new leg

Lucy chuckled

Gru: maybe you should rest for a bit

Lucy: Gru wait, I have one more question. is there anyone you know that has a way to stop Valerie

Gru: I think I know

Gru walked out of the room. Once his footsteps were gone. Lucy silently cried

Once again, her past was catching up to her. And she could do nothing about it

**Sorry about the length, I'm on vacation so this is what I can do**

**Bye**


	5. Meeting Death

**Note: this is where things get trippy, if you couldnt tell by the title**

It took Lucy a whole week to get used to the new leg. It felt so weird.

Even still, her feelings her just as broken.

So that day, she decided to visit her best friend since childhood, Maia

Maia had dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin

Lucy knocked on the door, waited a minute, and saw Maia

Lucy: hi Maia, um can we talk over coffee

Maia: sure Lucy, why not

Settling in, Lucy told Maia everything, since she knew Lucy was in the AVL

Maia: so um, do you have any leads on where Valerie

Lucy: no, it just happened out of nowhere like the snap of someone's fingers. I couldn't believe it

Maia: funny. Maybe she went into hiding

Lucy: no one does that, not even bad guys

Maia: what happened the day before

Lucy: well me and gru went to another part of the planet. We found this stone, gave it to Valerie

Maia: maybe the stone corrupted her

Lucy: maybe, but me and gru both touched it, and we weren't corrupted, and I have the same colored eyes as the stone

Maia chuckled at that

Lucy: I don't know what to do anymore, one of my daughters are gone, the headquarters got destroyed, I lost my leg. From a friend like you, what would you say

Maia: okay, my cousin knows a friend that writes letters to feelings.

Lucy: what

Maia: yeah, when he's feeling down he would write to them

Lucy: that doesn't make sense

Maia: well my cousin saids it works, so you might as well try it

Lucy gave her a confused look. I mean who would think of writing to feelings. Wait a minute

Lucy: alright, might as well.

Maia: wait these are the ones he writes to. Love, death, and time

Lucy: good to know

When Lucy got back, she tried to write a letter in the lab

A smudge of time later, gru came in

Gru: Lucy, what are you doing

Lucy: you know Maia right

Gru: yeah, she was at the wedding

Lucy: well, she said to write to feelings cause a friend of her does it for emotional support and it works for some reason

Gru got wide eyed. If he never knew Maia before hand, he would think Lucy was going nuts

Gru: Lucy, are you sure this would work

Lucy: maybe, maybe not

Gru: well, it's writing to feelings, I mean you have those in you

Lucy: technically it's only love, but there's also time and death which is the one I'm writing to.

Gru: alright, have fun

Lucy snickered.

When she finished the letter, she didn't know what to do with it, it was a letter to DEATH ITSELF. So she figured to do the only thing that there was to do. Sent it through a post.

3 days later

Lucy woke up with a smile on her face, but it was faint.

She got into her usual attire. And went downstairs.

When she got down, she saw gru making the girls toast, dru having coffee, and the girls playing around

Lucy took a seat next to dru

Agnes: who wants to go out on a walk today

Everyone looked at her, she definitely planned this. Right when Lucy came down stairs

Agnes: come on, I mean it's a sunny day outside, and we don't go out as much as we used to

The three adults kept turning heads to each other.

Lucy: sure Agnes, I'll go. Still need some leg practice

Agnes laughed

A few hours later, Agnes and Lucy were getting ready to walk

When Lucy got outside doing stretches, she noticed a woman looking at her

She was strangely pale, black eyes, and dark hair. Wearing a black trench coat and hat

Lucy was a bitted weirded out

Agnes: Lucy, who are you looking at

Lucy turned around

Lucy: I was looking at

The woman was gone

Lucy shrugged it off

Soon, it was just Lucy and Agnes walking through the park

Lucy: so, why did you really want to come here

Agnes: I just wanted too

Lucy: look, you don't have to be shy, just tell me

Agnes looked around, and sighed

Agnes: I just missed the old times, when you would take me, Margo, and sometimes Edith out on walks to the park. I had so much fun, I just missed those days

Lucy got down to Agnes size

Lucy: listen here, just because margo's gone. Doesn't mean we can't continue tradition. Now, who want too get a hot dog

When she finished her sentence, she saw the woman again.

Agnes: yeah, are you okay

Lucy: um, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get a hot dog

After waiting in line for a few minutes, they sat down on a bench eating their hot dogs

Lucy: wow, I forgot how good these were

Agnes: I know, right. They're called the best in town for a reason

Lucy: yeah, how come they don't sell these else where

Agnes: I don't know, maybe it's because ahhhh

Lucy got wide eyed and turned her head to see the woman again

Lucy got up from the bench

Lucy: alright woman, that's it. If you're gonna follow us around like that, don't. Do you want something from us?

The lady gave her a piece of paper

Lucy unraveled it, and it was the note she wrote

She looked up

Lucy: no

Lady: yes, I'm death. Please to meet you

Lucy: no no no, Agnes come on

Agnes hopped off her seat and followed Lucy

Death: look I know I sound crazy, people write letters to the universe all the time. Only a few get a personal response, including you. I wasn't the cause of her death.

Lucy went into an alleyway to try to get away

Death: look It wasn't my choice to make the trade. It was my call

Lucy: look, I don't want this, I don't want this

Death: I'm not telling you to do your job, so you don't tell me to do mine

Agnes: Lucy, what's going on

Death: simple young child, she wrote a letter to me, I got the letter, and here we are

Agnes: why did you do that

Lucy: I'll explain later. Look how do I know you're not some crazy person that's mental

With that being said, death put her thumb on Lucy's forehead.

Lucy woke up on a fluffy cloud. She got up. And saw something she wished was real

Margo

Then, she was back. Same alleyway. Same person

Lucy: what did you do

Death: I killed you

Lucy: what

Death: for a moment, I stopped your heart. And you saw your little girl. Simple

Lucy: then why didn't you do it for Margo

Death: sometime i don't have a choice on who I can kill

Lucy froze for a moment. She literally died for a second. But it felt real

Lucy: Agnes, what happened

Lucy: well you fell down, and death grabbed on to you

Lucy: you lady, I don't what you want. But don't do that again. and, i want to know more about that thing that attacked us.

death: well, I didn't create the monster. it's always been there, even though i never wanted it to. I didn't have a choice. I dont choose what it kills. it decides what it does

lucy: what do you want

Death: well firstly, I came to give your letter back. And second, I recommend you talk to love and time. You don't have to do it right away

Lucy: okay, okay

Lucy grabbed Agnes and ran off

That night, Lucy and gru were relaxing in the kitchen

Lucy: gru, can I tell you something

Gru: yeah, sure

Lucy: I met death

Gru stopped what he was doing

Gru: what

Lucy: I know I sound crazy, but Agnes saw it to

Gru: alright, give me a piece of evidence

Lucy remembered she had no evidence

Lucy: well, remember when I said that I send the note

Gru: yeah

Lucy: well, I got it back

Gru: Lucy, you could've just written it again

Lucy: gru, you know me. I can never duplicate writing

Gru: okay, you know what, I'll let you pass now

Gru left the room. Leaving Lucy alone

She wondered who she would write to next. Then, she found out a true feeling she was mad at

Love

**A few nights ago, I watched collateral beauty. Basically it's a movie where this broken man broken because of his dead daughter. His friends hire actors to play love, death, and time. Not a spoiler by the way, it happens in the first 20 minutes. I wondered what would it be like if they were the real deal**

**Bye **


	6. Meeting Love

Lucy woke up that day, with a rather sad look. She noticed that her husband wasn't there. She looked around everywhere in the room, the reasoning for that was so she could check the actual damage of her leg.

Since she didn't need another one, Lucy never bothered to take off her leg. Since A, she wasn't hugely curious and B, she was paranoid to see it. But since she was alone, she can check it

She slowly took it off, and the leftover was nothing but the remainder of her actual leg.

Lucy sighed a bit disgustingly and terrified at the same time

It had been a week since she met death, and wrote a letter to love. She still didn't get a reply. she always wondered what kind lf a dumb looking face gru would have when he would find out. guess she'll have to wait and see

She went downstairs, and saw Edith being Edith, Agnes petting lucky. and dru drinking coffee

Dru: morning Lucy

Lucy: morning dru

She took a sip of coffee.

Lucy: quick question. Can you and me go grocery shopping today

Dru: sure, why not. I mean there's nothing better to do

Lucy: good, does any of you know where gru is

Agnes: he's in the bathroom making weird sounds

Lucy began to get worried and ran out of the room

She skidded by the bathroom door slightly but ran back

Lucy: gru honey, are you okay

Gru: yeah, just a bit sick. That's all

Lucy sighed

Lucy: okay, good to know. I'll drive the girls today is that alright.

Gru: yeah, sure

Lucy walked back down the hallway

When Lucy was driving the girls to school, Edith asked a rather strange question

Edith: what does it feel like

Lucy confused, looked at Edith through the mirror

Lucy: what

Edith: what does it feel like with the leg

Lucy: oh, well. It feels like nothing's there. Almost like that leg is floating in mid air

Edith: well, okay

Lucy stopped to drop Agnes off at her school

Lucy: bye Agnes, love you

Agnes: love you too

As she saw Agnes running to the school

A few minutes before they got to Edith's school

Edith: I have another question

Lucy: what is it

Edith: what were you like when you were a kid

Silence

Just silence. Lucy have zero clue on what to say. She never told anyone in the family about her past. It was so tramatic, so childhood scaring, she would never tell the girls.

Lucy: I would not want to talk about it. Hey look, is that your school

Edith: it is, bye mom

Lucy: bye sweetie.

Edith went to the door

As Lucy was driving back, she began to hear this voice in her head. Like this thing telling her to do things like, cause a massive crash or, run over that man

At one point, Lucy got fed up and parked the car and stand up to see Valerie in the back seat

Lucy went straight for an attack, but she went right through her

Valerie: sorry kiddo, I'm only in your mind

Lucy: what are you

Valerie: Don't worry I'm still the normal Valerie, just have a creature inside of me making me more powerful

Lucy: and by more powerful, you mean corrupted

Valerie: no , I saw the truth. Villainy needs to be put to rest.

Lucy: we can't just kill people left and right

Valerie: we can I mean, we're the avl. It's our duty to stop villainy

Lucy: being a hero doesn't mean to kill Villians. We do it because we believe in redemption, valerie

Valerie: nah

Lucy: the people you're murdering can have a second chance

Valerie: oh what to kill again, rape again

Lucy: no, to try again, to try

valerie looked at lucy almosted dissaponited

Valerie: have it your way

With that, Valerie vanished into nothing

when lucy parked the car in the driveway, she began to cry again. She hated this situation, and wanted it to go away.

That afternoon, when dru and Lucy were done grocery shopping

Dru: so why are they're so many types of water in the world

Lucy: I don't know

Dru: for example, Dasani water has all this stuff put into it, when you just need the water

Lucy: I don't know what to tell you dru

?: neither do I for how sorry I am

Lucy and dru turn around to see a red coated woman

Lucy: I'm sorry miss can I help you

The lady gave Lucy a note. It was the letter she wrote

Lucy: nice to meet you, love

Dru: what

Love: nice to meet you too

Dru: what is going on

Love: basically, I am the embodiment of the feeling love

Dru: prove it

Love: okay

She saw one boy and one girl, flicked her wrist at them. And they looked at each other and began a conversation

Dru: whoa

Love: yeah I get that all the time, trust me

Lucy: I DID TRUST YOU

Love and dru looked at lucy

Lucy: AND YOU BETRAYED US

Love looked at Lucy with eyebrows raised

Lucy: I SAW YOU EVERY DAY BY JUST LOOKING AT THE OUTSIDE, THE BIRDS, THE TREES, THE SUN, MY FAMILY. AND I HEARD YOU IN MY GIRLS VOICES WHEN THEY LAUGHED OR SMILE I FELT YOU INSIDE OF ALL OF US. I HEARD YOUR VOICE WHEN THEY CALL ME MOM AND YOU BETRAYED US

Love: no, I'm always inside you. I'm always inside everyone. I'm the reason for everything. Yes I was there in Margo and I'm still in the rest of you. Don't try to live without me Lucy. I always will be

She walked off

That night, Lucy couldn't sleep yet again

She went downstairs to get the sleeping pills. But when she got them, she got visit from Gru. Which started her

Lucy: what are you doing

Gru: dru told me, I'm about the level to believe you, but I still don't know if I believe you.

Lucy: I know, but still you need to believe me

Gru: I'll believe it when I see it

Lucy: fine

Gru and Lucy went back to sleep

**I don't know what to put here so I'm putting random things down**

**Bye**


	7. Meeting Time

Blackness bathed all around Lucy with her surroundings

She gets into a battle stance to fight whatever is coming

She feels a drip fall down on her head. She wipes it off and it's blood

She looks up and for a split second, she saw the creature coming at her

Lucy gets awaken by a phone ringing, she goes to pick it up. She ended up falling down on the floor attempting to reach it

She grabs it

Lucy: hello

?: if you want to see your daughter again, meet me with your family tonight at the mall. Clock store

The phone hangs up

Lucy looks at the phone with questioning signs. What he said just made no sense. Which daughter was he referring to? Lucy bolted downstairs, to see everyone there

Dru: morning Lucy

Lucy remained wide eyed

Lucy: morning

Gru noticed this

Gru: Lucy, are you okay

Lucy: I just got the weirdest call ever

Gru: what was it on

Lucy: well this guy called me and he wants all of us to meet at the mall tonight

Gru: well then, what's weird about that

Lucy: should we, I mean he could be a stranger after all

Dru: I'm not sure. Maybe he's a fan of us

Gru: dru, we have a house that peeks out from the rest, we could've seen us

Edith: maybe it has something to do with the recent avl incident

Lucy: we wants us all to come

Gru: well whatever it is, we're going, where is the exact spot we wants us to meet in the mall

Lucy: the clock store for some reason

Gru: whatever

Lucy sat on the couch and just decided to lay down for the time being

While she was resting, down in the lab. Gru was working on a ray gun

Dru happened to pop in and notice

Dru: hey brother, what are you doing

Gru: just a weapon

Dru: ooooooooooooo really, what does it do

Gru: simple, it melts things

Dru: but why are you making it now

Gru: just to past time

Dru: uh huh, sure you can tell me gru, I'm your brother

Gru sighed and turned to him

Gru: I'm going to unfreeze dr. Nefario

Dru: wait wait wait wait, you mean the real Nefario

Gru: yeah

Dru fangirled so hard, it broke a glass cup gru had with him

Gru: relax, it's close to finish

Dru: you worked with him

Gru: yeah, I've always have

Dru: okay, good to know. I will not tell a soul

Gru: great

_In the car that night_

Gru, Lucy, dru, Edith, and Agnes drove down to the mall that night, it was closed

Gru: odd

They got out of the car, and walked into the mall

The five of them look around closely, inspecting on remembering where the clock shop was. They haven't been there since 2013. It was hard for them to figure out where it was

Lucy began to notice something weird about the place, all the guards were not moving. In fact, they weren't even blinking

Lucy: guys I don't think that those are statues

Dru: well Lucy look on the bright side, we can't get caught

Agnes: I found the shop

They all saw it, and walked in. Absolutely none of the clocks were ticking.

Lucy: so much for a clock shop, am I right?

Gru: yeah

?: they all work

They all winced a bit, turned around to see this young black man who seemed to be the owner

?: they're just frozen

Gru: that makes absolutely no sense

?: it does to Lucy

He handed her a piece of paper, and Lucy looked at it, she looked up with a smirk on her face

Lucy: nice to meet you time

Edith finally got wide eyed during the whole trip, dru immediately began to look cool, Agnes jaw dropped, and gru just stared at him in disbelief

Time: nice to meet you to Lucy, I suppose you're her family

Agnes: yes we are, I'm Agnes. This is Edith, dru, and gru

Edith nodded, dru shook his hand, and gru couldn't stop staring at him

Time: so I suppose you all know why you're here

Gru: hold the phone man, you're time. Itself

Time: that's correct

Gru: okay okay really? Honestly really, do you actually think I would believe you

Time: I can show an example, Lucy sit on the table

Lucy: what

Time: sit on the table

Lucy: okay

Lucy sat on the table, ready to do whatever

Time: take the leg off

Lucy: what

Time: it's part of the trick

Lucy began to take off her leg, and putted it on the table.

Time: this will hurt a bit

Time flicked his wrist. And Lucy began to felt funny. Something weird was going on. Then it began to hurt a lot. She grabbed the edge of the table through gritted teeth. She felt something forming on her leg. It felt like clay being put on your leg

When she opened her eyes, she realized. Her right leg was back. The real thing, like the true thing

Lucy looked at her family members. Who were amazed

Gru: okay I believe you

Time: rightfully so, anyway I suppose you know why you're here

Gru: no we don't

Lucy: um yeah, I didn't tell them yet

Time: it's okay I understand, I want to help you guys

Edith: how do you want to help us

Time: there's a way to bring Margo back

A few things happened after he said that

1\. Edith smiled after what felt like an eternity

2\. Agnes yelled "WHAT"

3\. Lucy shrouded in embarrassment

4\. Gru and dru got wide eyed and jaw dropped

Gru: what how

Time: I think you all need an explanation on what's going on. Take a seat

Lucy: okay

They all took a seat

Time: before I get to the main reason, I need to ask. Your leader betrayed you guys or got possessed by some creature right

Gru: yeah, tell me about it

Time: but she also left with a stone

Lucy: yeah, it was from a recent mission we went on

Time: well, long ago. In another universe, there was nothing. But then, an explosion or the Big Bang as we call it. Created six stones that all went down a different path. These include space, power, reality, soul, mind, and time

Edith: which one did gru and Lucy get

Time: you guys got time, and Valerie stole it from you. If it's used correctly, it can bring someone back to life.

Gru: yeah yeah whatever how do we do it

Time: I can't say, you need to get the stone back

Lucy: alrighty, so do you have a plan for us

Time: I do, first you need to Valerie, then you need to prepare heavily, then you go to the location, then you try to get the stone, and captured Valerie and the creature, using a device, here's the blueprints

He passed them a pack of blueprints

Time: then, you go the Margo's grave. And chant this

Lucy: you're telling us how to do it when you just said that you can't

Time: actually I can, but I'm not telling you one thing. Here's the chant, don't say it now. That is all I have for you carry on. Oh and by the way, I froze time

Lucy: that explains the guards

When they were driving back to the house, Lucy was looking at the blueprints

Lucy: gru, can you make this

Gru: from the looks of it, no. But there's only one person I know that can. Nefario

Lucy: really

Gru: but that's okay because, I've been working on a laser gun that can melt carbonite. It's almost done

Lucy: sweet

They drove back with smiles on their face

**You can easily predict where I'm going with this. Yes, the stone from the the shocking zing and newborn was the mind stone. And for this one it's the time stone. No shite.**

**Bye**


	8. The Return

Lucy woke up to some yelling of the girls. She began to panic. She hopped out of bed not caring of the amount of noise she was making. Hopped down the stairs. Prepared to fight anyone who stands in her path

But what she saw was rather odd. She saw Agnes hopping up and down like a puppy when their owner comes back from whatever. Edith was grinning so much. Dru and gru were standing side by side while gru was holding a strange ray gun

When they all realized Lucy was there, they all became worried. Normally, Lucy hated to be awake on a Saturday, unless it was important of course.

Dru: sorry for waking you up Lucy

Lucy: no no it's okay

Dru was a bit surprised by her response. But shrugged it off

Lucy: anyway, what is that

Gru: it's a ray gun that can melt anything. Even carbonite. And what was nefario frozen in

Lucy: carboni

Gru: CARBONITE! So we can use this to bring back dr. Nefario, and possibly bring back Margo

Lucy began to be excited, she missed nefario so much. He meant a lot to her

Gru: so who wants to get down to the lab

Agnes: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gru chuckled at that, and the family went down to the lab

After announcing to the minions to meet them in the auditorium, and repeating the message all through out the place, every minion was down there waiting for this announcment

The whole family came out on the stage. Smiles all across their faces

Gru: good morning, everybody. Now I know you're all wondering why the early announcement especially for you late sleepers. BOB

Everyone looks at Bob

Gru: anyway, so I have this weapon that can melt anything. Even carbonite. So we're going to use this to unfreeze dr. Nefario.

The minions began to cheer on

Gru: anyway, we need volunteers to get the

Before he can finish, he turns to see several minions already with nefario

Gru: how did you, oh forget it that makes it better

Gru turns the knob on the gun to full power, 11 for some reason. Aims and fires

It goes to shit

First, Gru didn't test how powerful it is enough. He began to sild down, same with the block of carbonite.

Dru saw this, and began to push the cart holding nefario outward so gru can continue

Gru continued to do this, but as he was doing this. He began to see nefario's face, how scared he truly was to be the way he is right now. He began to remember that faithful day

_2017_

Gru, Lucy, and nefario were working hard in the lab that night. They were trying to find a way to A. Truly freeze lava (out of Agnes curiousity) and B. Create a type of grenade that can freeze enemies. Their substance was carbonite. The way they get unfrozen was a work in progress

As they were working, Lucy and gru were beginning to get tired. But Lucy knows her ways to she can make it. But gru wasn't as skilled as Lucy so he began to get tired easily.

As they were working, there huge container of carbonite was beginning to tip over, but it was at the very top of the experiment going on, so no one noticed

It was just the three of them in the lab, Lucy was checking the temperature, nefario was beginning to finalize the design of it, and gru was struggling to stay awake

Then, Lucy realized that the temperature dropped all the way, this made zero sense because she didn't turn it off. She looked up to see the container falling onto Gru. the wires must've broke off

Lucy: GRU LOOK OUT

Gru startled awake, didn't even had time to react because someone pushed his chair away. All he heard was a giant splash.

Lucy began to freak out, and check on gru. She slammed the fire alarm and sirens began blaring, and sprinklers went off.

A bunch of minions came out to see what was going on. They saw the incident and began to help gru and Lucy, and try to stop the carbonite

The girls came in through the same door

Margo: what's going on

Lucy: carbonite fell down on us, and nefario

Before she can finish, she realized what was going to happen

She ran to the desk and grabbed Gru's freeze ray and began to push to container away at maximum power

Gru: Lucy wheres nefario

Lucy: I don't know I

Gru: WHERES NEFARIO

Lucy knew that gru cared for nefario alot. he was practically a father figure to him, with this. he was truly scared for him

The minions were able to stop the carbonite from going any further because of a special type of water they made.

Lucy kept pushing the container away with the freeze ray with tears in her eye. About to come out any moment

She got it off, and the minions sprayed away with the rest of the liquid carbonite

It was smoking in the lab at this point, but Lucy was the first to see the results

He was frozen. And her tears let loose

The three girls began to cry to

Gru just froze

And that was them for almost the entire night

_The present_

Gru was so caught up in the memory he didn't realize that he was at the edge of the stage

He began to flew out towards the door, and it was about to close. If it weren't for Edith and Agnes rushing over to hold it. All hope would have been lose

Gru began to walk back slowly. He came to the realization that he couldn't make it

Lucy: gru

He heard Lucy under the laser, with her hand out, he knew what to do

He slowly passed the gun to Lucy, and with her strength. Walked all the way to the stage. And an earth shattering shockwave blasted everyone backed.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a figure standing at the stage on the floor. She knew which figure it was.

She ran up to the stage, and sild down to check on him. He had a pulse

Lucy began geeking out

Lucy: nefario, you're back ahhhhh.

Nefario slowly sat up and faced Lucy

Nefario: Lucy

He hugged her, which she hugged back

Nefario: I'm so happy to see you again, where's everyone else

Just as he said that, the entire family came up into a group hug

Agnes: we have a new family member

He turned around to see dru

Dru: hi, my name is dru. I'm Gru's twin brother

Nefario: oh yeah I remember you

Dru fainted at that moment

Nefario: anyway, it's so good to see you all again wheres Margo

Everyone looked down

Lucy: we might have to talk

Lucy was setting up coffee as soon as she finished explaining everything

Nefario: wow, I've never heard stuff like that in my life

Lucy: I know it's really heartbreaking

Nefario: so, how do we kill the creature and maybe Valerie, and get Margo back

Lucy: you need to build this

She shows him the blueprints that time gave her, nefario looks at them closely

Lucy: can you

Nefario: Lucy, you know me. I can get this thing ready by tomorrow morning. Along with other things

Lucy: what are those things

Nefario: wait and see

Nefario left the room to leave Lucy alone for a bit. And for a while, she was the happiest she's ever been

**Man that was long, speaking of which. You'll find out Lucy's past soon. Could be the longest things I've ever made**

**Review for me please.**

**Bye**


	9. The Scars Beneath

Lucy woke up that day with a extremely bad headache, like a hammer had been forced into her head. She knew what that was like

But she knew they had medicine, so she dashed over to the bathroom to get some. She did get some and filled a cup of water. She took the medicine and the water and went back to the lab to see how nefario handled the gadgets

She took the elevator down stairs, and went to the training room

In there, she saw her whole family down there, not counting minions

Nefario: took ya long enough

Lucy: sorry, I'm a deep sleeper

Nefario: whatever, anyway (claps his hands together) I'm proud to show you the gadgets I've worked on all night. I'll go through you all one by one in order on who woke up. First dru

Dru: yes, mr dr. Nefario

Nefario: of course you have your suit

Dru: yes, yes I do

Nefario: well now, you have this

He showed a ray gun pistol and a ray gun the size of a rifle

Dru: wowowowowoowowowowowowoe. What are they

Nefario: this is a lava ray, and this is a lava rifle

Dru: don't they just do the same thing

Nefario: yeah, but in case of getting your stocked one remove, you can pull out that bad boy

Dru: true

Nefario: anyway, gru you're next, I have a weapon you've always wanted since you were a kid

He pulled out another rifle ray

Gru: a freeze ray rifle

Nefario: that's right. And I even gave you a extra freeze ray. Dual wielding

Dru: how come I didn't get another lava ray

Nefario: simple, that was the thing I worked on last and I was tired. Anyway Agnes

Lucy: wait wait wait wait wait, the girls are coming with us, why?

Nefario: how hard did the creature beat you

Lucy massaged her temples.

Nefario: exactly, anyway here you go

He showed her a pack of robotic arms and legs

Agnes: what are these things

Nefario: they're basically robot arms and legs that can stretch. Bob found these in the closet.

Agnes started to pull the arms on.

Agnes: feels funny

Nefario: I know, Edith, I know you'll like this one.

Gru: Jee, let me guess

Nefario pulled a carpet off the table revealing a ninja suit

Edith: a ninja suit

Nefario: yeah, but a high tech ninja suit.

Edith: cool

Nefario: basically everything you want. Swords, bows, daggers, a mask. You name it

Edith: thanks

Nefario: and last but not least, Lucy

Lucy: alright, what do ya got for me

Nefario pulled off another piece of cloth to reveal Lucy's stuff

She froze

Nefario: I know right, your own suit.

Lucy's suit was a light blue suit that was similar to gru and dru's

Nefario: it even has the same modes as the twins

Lucy: not that, what's that

Lucy pointed to a special holder that look awfully familiar to her

Nefario: oh, it's simple. I decided to look into your family history, no offense. I know ya don't like to talk about that. And your mother used this, it can use as an anything. Sword, mace, axe, lasso, added elemental abilities to those things, grappling hook, you name it

Lucy: how did you know about this

Nefario: well, your computer has the avl files in it. And since we're the good guys. I looked into it. Look I'm sorry about it, I just thought it could help ya

Gru: he has a point Lucy

Lucy: I know that, but it's not my style

Dru: style, smyle. The point is we can have more weapons

Lucy: true. Oh what about the blueprint weapon

Nefario: it's this bad boy

He pulls out a blaster

Lucy: looks like something a ghost killer would use

Nefario: well this thing can suck up and destroy the creature for good

Lucy: wait, didn't death say this thing can't be killed

Nefario: well what do I know, these are spirits we're talking about. Anyway, time for practice. Dru test out your lava stuff

Dru: okay

Dru stepped up to a target with lava equipment in hands

He fired several shots at targets and they melted instantly.

He got out the rifle and shot multi lava balls at the targets

Dru: it works great

Nefario: good to hear, now gru

Gru stepped up and fire a ton of ice balls at targets freezing the lava dru made

Nefario: Agnes

Agnes stepped up

Agnes: how does it even work

Nefario: give the arms a flick of the wrist

She did that, and it started going out of control. Agnes putted her other arm on it. She still somehow hit the targets on accident

Agnes: might take time to get used to

Nefario: Edith

Edith: yeah yeah I know

Edith took out a pair of ninja stars. And threw them at the targets.

Edith: I already know how to use the other weapons

Lucy: I can train with gru on the suit

Nefario: so try the holder

Lucy grabbed the holder and turn it into a gun, and gave it an air elemental power by selecting option via holographic screen

She nervously began to raise it up. But her head began to mess with her. Suddenly, she was in a house. A rather nice one. Her childhood house.

She looked down and saw a thing. She shot at it. But as soon as she pulled the trigger. She was back in the training room. It was too late.

A gust of wind blew her up and back onto the ground. With a hard impact

Gru: Lucy, are you okay

She was done.

Lucy: yeah, yeah I'm fine.

She speed walked out of the room, slammed the door behind her. Leaving a cold impact

She rushed out of the elevator, fuming with anger. She tripped at one point, but she didn't care how much it hurt. She just kept walking like normal

She got into her room with the cloudy lighting bathing the room. She stopped herself from screaming and just began to lose it

She was pushing books of the shelf, throwing clothes off the racket, beating the bed. Screaming into pillows. She even punched the mirror, leaving a big cracked spot on it. She grabbed the bandage she had in the room. And tapped her now bloody arm. She looked back into the reflection. The cracked mirror showed several portraits of Lucy. It had the same look of a cracked mirror from a movie she watched

She sat back on the bed and sob her eyes out. Then, she heard a knock at her door

It was gru

Gru: Lucy, are you okay

Lucy: please come in

Gru slowly opened the door, being revealed to the sobbing Lucy

Gru: what's wrong

Lucy: WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG! ITS THE REMINDERS! THE REMINDERS OF MY PAST! MY HORRIBLE, TORTUROUS PAST THAT THE UNIVERSE IS ALWAYS LIKE YEAH LETS REMIND HER OF THIS TRAGIC PAST THAT THIS LUCY WILDE BITCH HATES TO REMINDED OF, TO MAKE HER LIFE EVEN MORE OF A LIVING HELL

Gru sat next to Lucy in dead silence before saying

Gru: it's okay, you can tell me. Or I can go now

Lucy NO! I DONT WANNA BE ALONE

gru stopped moving and sat back down

Gru: okay well, explain.

Lucy sighed

Lucy: it all started when I was born

**You know what the next chapter is**

**Review please**

**Bye**


	10. Lucy Ruby Wilde

Lucy Ruby Wilde was born on February 11, 1985. She was the 4th child to be born of her mother, Helen, and her father, Nick.

Her three siblings were two boys and a girl. They were 11 year old twin brothers, John and Chris. Her sister was a 1 year old daughter named Paige.

When her mother was pregnant with her, it was surprisingly very hard for her to keep her stress in control. Lucy always wondered why, but she didn't find out till later.

Her mother was the typical, kind, not as overprotective as the rest, mother along with Lucy's father who was the kind of dad who when you first meet you wonder if he would even let his daughter get married. But he's one of the kindest people on the planet. And he didn't lose it when he found out that Lucy was getting married

When Lucy went to school, she was the usually, shy girl in the classroom that still didn't take bull from anyone. She could hold her own, she just didn't like to show

For the first 12 years of Lucy's life, it was a normal, everyday life.

That all changed, unfortunately.

After two younger siblings were born, a boy name billy, and a girl named Ariana. Somehow, Helen wasn't able to reproduce anymore,

this destroyed her but Nick thought that they had enough kids. When they got older, they played that along as a somewhat joke. Usually when they went to a restaurant or bar

Helen after this was diagnosed with depression. He was still her happy, cheery self. But a certain color fade surrounded her.

Lucy's relationship with her siblings were all between great and okay. John was also a smartie, so they can study together, Chris was the usually basketball player in the future type, but he was the nice types so he gets a pass. Paige was the girl that was a lot more open than Lucy, kind of like her mother. Billy and Ariana were just kids. Lucy was the one that can usually deal with them good.

You think a family like this would handle this situation fine. Well, you're wrong.

Lucy was at the lunch room with her best friend Maia. They met each other by Maia seeing Lucy alone at the lunch table, minding her own business. She decided to start a conversation with her. And the rest is history. They were both walking home from school that cloudy day. After getting off the bus and to their houses

Lucy: so, what are you doing for the weekend.

Maia: I'm not sure. I'm thinking on seeing a movie. What do you think I should see

Lucy: why would you want advice from me. I haven't seen any new movies recently, so I can't say an opinion on them and you might see the movie.

Maia chuckled at that. Lucy also doubled as a comedian. One time, Maia convinced her to do a standup show in the talent show. Lucy spent several weekends thinking on good jokes. She somehow won IN 1st place. But soon,chat smile turn into a sad expression.

Lucy: what's wrong

Maia: speaking of that, how's your mother been?

Lucy felt the wind blow on her impact. She only told Maia on the whole situation. But with this many siblings in the same school. Everyone found out. Most were supportive while others were not so supportive

Lucy: oh, pff, you know. She's holding up well. She still smiles. She still goes outside. She's still my mom

Maia: I don't know Lucy, I mean usually this sign doesn't mean a great thing.

Lucy: come on Maia, it's not like anythings gonna happen today

Then, when they reached her house, they hear a loud sound of crying. Lucy began to panic and rush in with Maia quickly following her.

She was somehow able to get the door open despite being locked, and WITHOUT breaking it. And dashed into the upstairs bathroom. Lucy saw the crowd that was her family and she skidded past them all to see what was happening

What she saw made her drop like a wrecking ball

Her mothers throat was silted open, left a message that said "I love you all"

Lucy dropped to the ground and cried her eyes out, with the rest of the family and Maia joining in a crying group hug

_4 years later._

The death of Helen weighted heavy over not everybody but enough.

Lucy was damaged the most. She loved her mother with all of her heart. It effected her devastatingly But it had to be Maia's mother to which they had "the talk"

Today was a different day in Lucy's lifetime. The day she have her drivers test. Her father was her trainer. They started in a parking lot, and they started with the basics

Nick: what's the first thing you do when you get in the car

Lucy: put on your seatbelt

Nick: what's the second thing you do

Lucy: turn it on

She turned the key and the car came to life

Nick: third thing

Lucy: shift into gear

She went into reverse, checked where she was going, she went for a drive

She started with the basics of course. Stop sign, blinkers, speed limit, etc. then, she and her father decided to go on the highway of all places.

As they were driving, Lucy began to thought of strange things that happened in the past.

Lucy: so dad

Nick: yeah

Lucy: you know how some nights you and/or mom would come home with bruises or scratches on your back for example

Nick: yeah why

Lucy: what happened those nights

Nick began to get nervous

Nick: well let's not talk about that now

Lucy: no please tell me, you're clearly hiding something. I don't care what it is just tell me

Nick looked out on the road, then to Lucy

Nick: okay Lucy

Lucy then saw a homeless man on the highway. She skidded the car sideways and accidentally caused a massive crash. She got blown out of the car and fell down under it. Knocking her unconscious

When she wakes up, she trapped in a room. One light. She being strapped to this compartment.

Then, she hears the voice of someone

?: hello, mrs. Wilde

Lucy: who's there. Where am I. Where's my father

You can call me, Frank. You're in the artic. And your father... Well I don't want to give it away

Lucy: give away what

Frank: you'll see when they find us

Lucy: wait I'm being rescued

Frank: eventually, they don't know where we are YET of course. But by that time, you might be dead.

Lucy: what do you want from me

Frank said nothing and proceed to torture Lucy

First, he did a simple knife stab. Making her wince. Then, he shot her several times. Then, he broke a mirror directly on her face. Then, he made a part of her head split open with a knife. then, he smashed a hammer onto her forehead

But somehow, she did not die

Frank: what?

He proceeded to shoot Lucy endless Amounts of time. She was still not kicking the bucket.

Frank: men, put her in a cell

Two men grabbed the teared up, moaning, Lucy and put her in a dark spot with only a window for light. They just threw her on the floor. And closed the door

Lucy refused to get up because of the amount of pain she was in. But Frank did have a point. He seemed amazed because of her surviving all of that

After what felt like an hour of 0 moving. She worked onto the bed. And tried to sleep.

**2 weeks later**

Lucy's schedule nowadays was pretty basic. Get tortured, have barely any food, do whatever in the cell, and go back to sleep. Rinse. And. Repeat

Today however, she was hearing that they were gonna put her in the water and make her stay there forever. She got stupid nervous. But later, she heard a lot of noises. She barely got sleep, hardly got food, and got the most torture she has ever gotten in her life, so she was ready to faint

But before she did, she was greeted by a figure to familiar to her

Her father

Lucy's eyes slowly opened. And she looked up. She was back in her house. Everything looked the same. She then her someone said

SHES UP

Lucy barely had time to get to her senses to feel several people charge at her. They were her siblings

She was thrilled to see them, like always. Gladly returned the hug and never wanted to let go

Lucy: I'm so happy to see you guys again

Chris: we know. We missed you too

Lucy: oh my god, what happened when I was gone

Paige: nothing much, just dad in a panic attack trying to find you

Lucy: wait what

John: she doesn't know yet

Lucy: know what

Billy: dad wants you in his office

Lucy: okay

Ariana: wait, here's a welcome back gift

Ariana handed her a pink polka dotted scarf

Lucy: oh my god, it's so cute. But I'll take it as a "we're happy you're still alive" gift. Is that okay

Ariana: okay

Lucy went into her dad's office

Lucy: hey dad, everything good

Nick: of course it is I have my daughter back

Lucy: thanks. So what do you wanna tell me

Nick: oh it's simple. You should be dead

Lucy: whatttttttttttttttt

Nick: you should be dead

lucy: thats a werid way to have a first conversation with your dad after getting kidnapped

nick: no ones ever survived frank's torture especially for two weeks. I feel you'll be a good fit

lucy: a fit for what exactly

Nick: a fit for saving the world in the future

Lucy: dad, what are you saying

Nick: I'm with the AVL

lucy froze right then and there. she couldnt believe what she was hearing. her dad a secret agent.

Lucy: are you for real with me right now

Nick: yes, I am. And to prove it.

He pulled up his shorts to reveal his right leg is detachable

lucy froze even more than she already did

lucy: how is that even detachable

Nick: this is avl technology

Lucy: so can you explain the I should be dead part

Nick: basically, when you're the way you are. It means you were born to be a hero.

Lucy: was mom one to

Nick: yeah, we were both taken hostage that's how we met. We both survived and we started going on dated.

Lucy: wow

Nick: you're mother would be proud

Lucy smiled and pulled dad into a hug

**6 years later**

Lucy was nervous today. It was her audition for the AVL. She decided to wear a light blue trenchcoat and dress.

Her father led her to an entrance to the old avl headquarters which was underwater.

Lucy walked through the headquarters, hands in coat pockets. Scared like shit.

She walked into the room. In there was the leader of the AVL, Ramsbottom.

Ramsbottom: oh good morning Nick

Nick: morning Rams, I have an audition for you. This is one of my daughters, Lucy

Ramsbottom: ahh, Lucy. I heard a bit about. You survived one of the most torturous Villians the AVL have even seen. That's an amazing feat in itself

Lucy: ok, what do I have to do. Is there like a training session. A really long talk.

Ramsbottom: no just some questions. When were you born

Lucy: 1985

Ramsbottom: do you have experience with fighting skills

Lucy: yes

Ramsbottom: have you ever done anything illegal

Lucy: no

Ramsbottom: do you always get the job done

Lucy: yes

Ramsbottom: you're hired

Lucy: wait that's it

Ramsbottom: there's certainly nothing else

She knew where this was going. She turned around and moped the floor with the agent behind her.

Lucy: that was the real test wasn't it.

Ramsbottom: well he is our best, so yeah. Welcome to the AVL. Lucy Wilde

Lucy gladly shook his hand. She was ready for any challenge

a few weeks after lucy got the job, lucy was confused about something that her mother mentioned on how it was so hard for her to keep her stress in control when being pregnant with her.

she decided to call her father about it. it rang 3 times before he picked up

nick: hey lucy

lucy: hey dad um quick question why did mom have an extremely hard time keeping her stress in control when she was having me

nicks happy tone depleted.

nick: he had an encounter with this werid creature. it mopped the floor with us. but it jabbed something into your mothers thing

lucy got werided out by that comment

nick: and then, we found that she was pregnant. with you

lucy stopped right there. she was an accident. she was never meant to come into the glorious world where she would've have her friends, her family. herself

lucy: you're saying i was an accident

nick: yes

lucy: good, love you

nick: love you too

lucy hanged up when tears began to fall from her face. in shocked that she was never meant to be on the planet heck on the universe for that matter.

just then, ramsbottom went in

ramsbottom: hello wilde

lucy: oh hello

ramsbottom: i would like to give you a gift

he showed her a holder

lucy: what does it do

ramsbottom: it can turn into any gadget we have, your mother used it so i think it will be a great fit for

lucy: no

ramsbottom: what, why

Lucy: just not yet okay

ramsbottom: alright

he lefted and lucy just cried some more

**GODDDDDED that took a while. Not even the fun kind of while**

**Review**

**Bye**


	11. Be Prepared

Gru couldn't believe what he was hearing. With the way Lucy was today, you suspect that she had a simple life. But no, she went through that much.

Gru: but why did you refuse it

Lucy looked up at gru with endless tears dripping from her face.

Lucy: because unlike everyone else I knew that I can't fill my mothers shoes

gru: was it the same creature thats been attacking us

lucy: yes. dont you see it gru, open up your eyes. I was never meant to meet you, hell i was never meant to be seen by anyone.

gru: but are you glad that you're here

lucy: of course i am, i have you, i have the girls, i have the minions, i have dru. and i may have another thing

gru: is it kyle and lucky

lucy: Yeah, i have them to. but i also have something else

gru: Lucy, what are you saying

lucy: do you remember what we did last night

gru stopped right there. he knew what she was gonna say, she knew what he knew.

he was going to be a biological father.

gru: how did that happen

lucy: i dont know how it happen, but it happened youre gonna be a dad. yay

Gru knew that Lucy didn't want to said anything else about that just by the mere sight of her red eyes with the ruby colored part of her eyes still there.

Gru: is all that torture you got the reason you have all those scars

lucy began to crack a faint smile

lucy: yeah, i remember when you reacted to them. it twas a nice cool evening, candles, roses, our first time. i remember the look on your face you were like "what" in the exact shock tone"

Gru walked slowly up to Lucy and placed his hand on her shoulder

Gru: listen, it's okay. Once we attempt at best to get Margo back, maybe the reset button will go off

Lucy: okay

Gru slowly pulled Lucy into a soft hug, gru beginning to cry as well

Gru: when you're ready to train, meet me downstairs

Lucy: okay

Gru walked out of the door and locked it from the inside. And walked down

20 minutes later, Lucy came down with the light blue suit on struggling a bit

Lucy: I don't know gru, this suit kind of sticks out like a sore thumb, I mean when I'm on a mission with this, it's basically a tracking beacon

Gru: it has a camouflaged mode

Lucy: I know that but I still have my hair sticking out

Gru: I don't know we'll figure that out, anyway. Fighting stance

Lucy and gru did that

Gru: okay we only have about three hours to get this done, we'll start with movement, then weapons, and then extra questions you might have

Lucy: sweet

Gru runs at her and throws a fist at her, she dodges and does a roundhouse kick. Then, gru and Lucy throw several punches at each other. Lucy is able to get gru in a chokehold. He is able to get free and gets Lucy trap

Gru: this is gonna take a while

_3 hours later_

Gru: okay, you know about everything I could teach you

Lucy: that's great to know

Gru and Lucy head back up, with their suits on maskless. To see everyone else training for the battle.

Lucy: how is everyone up there

Edith: we're doing great, this ninja suit is so cool

Lucy: ahhh that's the Edith I know, nefario do you have a location

Nefario: yes, she's located at this address

He shows a beacon at the computer

Lucy: *sighs* My childhood house

Dru: what

Lucy: yeah, my family moved a couple of years ago

Gru: it's okay Lucy, you can make it through

Then, someone knocked on the door

Dru and gru handle their rifles, Edith is ready to draw her sword to look cool, Agnes is about to stretch out her arms

Lucy slowly approached the door and opens it. She saw love, death, and time. With smiles on their faces

Lucy: hey guys, how've you been

Death: we've been pretty good

Nefario: who are these fellows

Lucy: remember, I told you that these people are love, death, and time.

Nefario: oh yeah I remember that

Lucy: so why are you guys even here

Love: we're basically here for support for you guys when you go on your mission

Lucy: okay, so which one of you guys will do

Death: We will be the extra voiceover along with nefario, I suppose

Nefario: true

Lucy: okay

Everybody is getting ready to leave, but before nefario catches up to Lucy

Nefario: Lucy, you almost forgot this

He shows her the holder

Lucy looks at him, he looks concern and happy at the same time

She smirks at him and slowly grabs the holder.

Lucy: thank you

Lucy walks off

The family gets in the car, and drives off

As they were waiting, it was silent expect for Edith training a bit extra

Lucy decided to get a conversation

Lucy: you know, when I was on my first mission, it was in a group

Agnes: really

Lucy: yeah, when I saw them in action, I began to get nervous on how I would do. But I knew what my mother would want and I was just myself. When we were camping for the nights, I would be a sort of storyteller or comedian. I'm still friends with all of them

Dru: tell another story

Lucy: who wants to know the story on how I met your father

Edith: me

Agnes: me

Lucy: well, after gru turned good, I was assigned on making sure he was being serious. And the more I check, the more I began to like him. When he asked me on a date, I was surprised that he liked me back, so I say yes.

Gru: yeah, that's true. Want to talk about how I proposed

Lucy: no, it's to funny to give away

Gru: fine, we're getting closed anyway

**Review for me please**

**2-3 chapters left not sure**

**in case you get confused, the broken mirror moment from chapter 9 was shattered like the mirror from the 2009 hamlet remake**


	12. The Battle and The Sacrifice

They parked the car directly in front of the house.

They got out of it, and saw what it looked like. It looked like a haunted mansion.

Agnes: what happened to this place Lucy

Lucy: the house was in a fire. But since this is a part of town where it's practically abandoned, no one bother to fix it.

They slowly walked to the door and opened it. A yellow sheet was in front of the window making everything look yellow.

Lucy: alright listen up we don't spilt up, if we do there's a chance we won't be saved.

Everyone: got it

Lucy: okay, nefario, feelings any sign of life

Nefario: well, there is one sign of life but it's not yours at all

Love: it's in the living room, be careful.

They all began to walk slowly to the life sign, each footstep hitting an almost silent creek.

When they got in there, they only saw a not moving Valerie

Lucy: its Valerie, she might be knocked out

Time: don't speak to soon.

She got closer to the body, she looked the same she's always have

But then, Valerie's eyes suddenly opened wide to reveal the blackness within them

Lucy fell down because of the results. Not long after, something began to form out of liquid. It was coming from valerie. It went behind the family and it reveal a solid form of the creature. It was just black skin along with the Skelton head

Dru fired his rifle at the creature and got him in the arm, but it materialized back

It began to charge at the family, directly at Lucy. Lucy grabbed her holder as a protector and the creature pounced at her. She saw the dead eyes it had and the teeth that were trying to bite her own head off. It was scratching her endlessly, and the fabric of the suit was getting slightly torn. She was able to get him off

Agnes went in and stretch her arm, but it got caught by the creature.

Gru: AGNES NO

The creature turned to gru, and sent him into the wall, making the concrete get onto his suit. He dusted it off as best he can. He grabbed his rifle and shot the creature at full power. It ended up dropping Agnes and Agnes kicked it with the robot legs

Lucy got back up and jumped on the creatures back and turned the holder into a staff and put it into the creatures mouth.

Dru: HELP HER

Dru almost jumped on Lucy's back as backup, Edith grabbed onto its right arm and bitted on it. Gru grabbed onto the other arm, the creature grabbed his suit and it began to spin around like crazy. Agnes is trying to hit it, but her family keeps getting in the way

Gru's mask ripped off because the creature was holding it and he flew off and landed near a lamp. It grabbed dru and slammed him onto the table, breaking it and stomping on him. Edith got dizzy and let go onto the couch which fell over. It slammed Lucy onto the floor, the family got together and saw as the creature grabbed a sharp piece of wood and stabbed Lucy with it several times. Then, it went for the neck

Agnes: NO LET HER GO

Then, the creature actually spoke

Creature: no, I'll take her, I'll take all of you. I will feast on your flesh as you all scream in pain. Or, you leave us alone, and the rest of you can live happy lives. Until old age finally catches up to you

Meanwhile, time began to nervous. And nefario noticed

Nefario: everything okay

Time: well, no. There's something I need to tell you

Back at the house, the family doesn't know what to do. If they leave Lucy dies. If they don't they all die.

Lucy's head began to screw her over again in the form of another vision all of a sudden was in a plain grassy field, with clouds surrounding the eniviroment

She looked around and then saw her own mothers face

Lucy kneeled down cause she knew what was coming

Helen: you know for my daughter, I thought you live on longer

Lucy: it's to late, I can't do it. I'm gonna die anyway

helen gave her a really look

Helen: haven't you survived the most painful experience you ever had

Lucy: yes, but it doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do to where him out.

helen: if it weren't for that thing. i would've never had you, you would have never met gru, or nefario, or dru, or your siblings, or the girls

lucy: true, but no one's never seen anything supernatural, no one knows how to do it

Helen: well, don't do it my way, do it the Lucy Wilde way.

She began to walk off, but Lucy looked down, sheded a tear and say

Lucy: I'm not as strong as you

Helen turned around

Helen: no. You're stronger

Then, Lucy was back. Do it the Lucy Wilde way was the only thing going through her head. She grabbed the holder with her foot and turned it onto a fire sword and stabbed it in the eye. She became free and had to rest for a moment, the creature backed away. The family charged in.

Edith went in with her sword, but the creature grew several hands and they began to come close to Edith, but Agnes stretch out to grab her knife and sliced them all down. Gru went in for a straight sucker punch.

It charged at dru, but he pistoled whipped it backwards. Gru went in again but he missed and tumbled down and the creature hands turned into scythes. He saw them and rolled away from them but the creature was able to get parts of the suit ripped and a cut to his side.

Edith stabbed it in the back, but it began to tie up Edith, which dru fired at him again

They got it on the floor, they all hit it with their weapons several times. This was the final moment. Agnes used her arms to pin it's legs to the ground. Gru and dru got on its sides and fired both their rays and rifles at the same time with full power. Edith jumped from the couch and gave it several cuts

It still wasn't doing anything, when all of a sudden Lucy stabbed it in the mouth with the holder. It stopped right there barely moving.

Lucy then pulled the blaster out, and shot the creature 10 times. the creature looked at her and said

Creature: happy?

It vaporized into nothing.

They all fell down from exhaustion. But they were happy. They actually killed it.

Lucy got back up and looked at Valerie, she had no pulse

Death: congratulations, you did it, now bring the stone here.

Lucy looked through Valerie, the stone was in her pocket, she grabbed it. Everyone else got up and they lefted

When they got back to the lab, they were greeted by the rest of the group

Lucy: alrighty, here's the stone. How do we bring Margo back

Nefario clapped his hands together and said

Nefario: well it's complicated

Gru: well time, how do we do it

Time: there's reason why I didn't tell you before. It requires a sacrifice

Silence

Lucy looked at everybody, and turned to time and said

Lucy: who do we do

Nefario: me

Lucy: what

Nefario: just shoot me and get it over with

Lucy: no absolutely not, I'm doing that. We just got you back we're not losing you again

Nefario: Lucy listen to me, my time is coming up anyway, meanwhile Margo has a whole life ahead of her. I don't want to ruin that. Just do it

Lucy turned her holder into a gun, and nervously aimed it

Lucy stopped. She couldn't do it

She threw the gun up in the air and walked off

*bang*

Lucy stopped and turned around to see Gru. With the gun at his hand and nefario shot. Along with the stone in his hand

Nefario: Atta boy

He fell to the ground motionless

Gru fell down and began to cry. For what felt like a minute

Gru: tonight, we're doing this

**Wow just wow. Sad I know**

**Review for me please**

**Bye.**


	13. The Resurrection

**Don't hate me for adding a cameo in here from another movie. It goes with the story**

The house was dead silent that night. No one even said a word, death, time, and love we're gonna stay and see Margo come back

Gru spent what felt like hours in the bathroom. Everyone knew he was crying so they just used the other one

Lucy was looking at herself in the shattered mirror. Wearing her usual blue dress. But she took off her scarf and looked at it. She still remembered the day she got it. At first she thought it was a usual scarf. But then later, she found out that it was a gift from her mother. She realized that she knew that she wasn't gonna make it to her birthday. She slowly began to cry holding it in her hands

Dru: hey Lucy

Lucy looked at dru, he noticed she didnt want to talk

Dru: um, we're leaving in a few mintues

Lucy wiped the tears from her face.

Lucy: okay

Dru closed the door

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She got the stone out of her pocket. Looked at its strange architecture. it looked like it was from as asteroid from so long ago. she put in back in her trenchcoat, put it on and walked out of the room.

The family parked the park outside the cemetery

They all got out into the pooring rain that was happening that night.

They stopped by Margo's grave looking at the fact that it didn't happen that long ago

Lucy took out the paper that time gave her. And the stone into the air, and began to say the chant which was in an unintelligible language. her eyes began to glow green making the family a bit scared on what was gonna happen

Lucy: **_snoitatcepxe ruoy enifed dna efil ot kacb nosrep siht gnirb_**

A few seconds of silence went by as nothing happened. Lucy turned back to her family which were anxious as shit to see what was gonna happen. She turned to love, time and death which death was holding onto her stomach.

Then, a huge green beam of energy blew everyone back a couple of feet. They looked back up to see a green ball of energy float down gently to the ground. It landed and the energy vanished to reveal

Margo

Margo slowly rubbed her eyes and she was her whole family wide eyed and tear eyed with three other people next to them. One of the faces she knew

Margo: did our house explode or I am bac

Before she can finish, she was greeted by several hugs from family at the same time. She was ready to cry because she was finally able to see her family agin after all these months.

Death: well, it's delightful to see you again Margo

Margo: it is

Agnes: wait you two know each other

Margo: yeah, after I died we became really good friends

Agnes: oh

Margo: thank you for being nice to me

Death: you're very welcome

*BANG*

Everyone stopped when they heard that. They heard Lucy breath heavily. They turned to her and she's bleeding. She fell down to reveal that Valerie shot her

Dru rushed to her aid as gru and time were ready to fight her

Gru: are you kidding me. How are you not dead

Valerie: simple, I was just knocked unconscious when the creature came out of me

Gru: give it a rest lady, you're outnumbered and you're not even that powerful anymore

Valerie: maybe, but I know what to do and that is to kill you and everyone you've ever loved. Like how you killed your own mentor just to bring the girl back to life.

Gru turned to Margo, who was shocked

Edith: that's not true. Nefario also wanted Margo back, even is it meant his own life

Agnes: YEAH

Valerie: doesn't matter what you do, I'll just come back and kill you all

Death began to walk to her, face to face now. Death placed her entire hand on Valerie's forehead. Valerie then faded into dust like it was nothing.

Everyone looked at her, shocked on what she just did

Death: what, she was practically asking for it

Love: true

Time went for Lucy to heal her wounds. Which he did. Lucy felt so much better after that.

Lucy: thanks

Time: anyTIME

Lucy: was that supposed to be a pun

Time: sort of

They all drove back to their home

The next day, Lucy woke up with a smile on her face but she notice gru being the usual sleepy head that he was

Lucy: time to wake up sweetie

Gru pushed her aside, didn't want to be bother

Lucy slammed a pillow onto his head and got up to change

Gru: alright I'm up, happy

Lucy: yes

She got on her usual attire, same with gru

Before they left, Lucy saw the stone in the pocket of her trenchcoat.

Gru: something wrong

Lucy: nothing

They walked downstairs, to see everyone down there eating.

Gru: dru, did you make them breakfast

Dru: yes, I did. Pancakes. Deja vu am I right

Lucy and gru laughed at that and began to ate

After breakfast, Lucy went to go get her trenchcoat

Gru: Lucy, where are you going

Lucy came back down with the trenchcoat

Lucy: to return the stone, simple.

Gru: okay. Good luck

Lucy: oh Gru, can you do this while I'm gone

She whispered into Gru's ear, and then left

Margo: what did she say

Gru sighed

Gru: dru, get comfortable I have a story to tell

Lucy used dru's super car or whatever it was to get there fast enough. She parked in front of the gates. And this time she knocked two times

By the third time, she was in the sanctum all of a sudden. She looked around the place to see a pretty cool looking window. She looked behind her to see nothing.

?: Lucy Ruby Wilde

Lucy got into fighting position when she heard her name being called. And she saw a figure floating in the air and it was coming close to her. The figure was revealed to be a man with some grey hair but mostly black. Wearing a blue robe of some sorts with a red cape behind him.

Lucy: hi

?: pleasure to meet you. Have a seat

She was in a seat without evening moving and a cup of coffee was in her hands

?: my name is Doctor Stephen strange.

Lucy: wait a minute your last name is strange

Stephen: your last name is Wilde

Lucy: true

Stephen: anyway, I supposed that you have something of mine

Lucy: oh yeah, here you go. Your stone or whatever

Stephen: before I take it back, I just want to know how this happened

Lucy: oh well, 7 months ago my daughter Margo died. And last month me and my husband were sent on a mission to come here and stop two criminals from stealing your stone which we did. We gave it to our group the AVL but our leader stole it and got some creature in her. We were told that the stone could bring someone back to life. We go the stone back and got Margo back and here we are

Stephen: well, I'm happy that your daughter is back. I will take it back

Lucy gave the stone back to Stephen but examine it , he looked like he was in a deep trance

lucy: hello, stephen you okay

stephen looked back you at lucy, startled

Stephen: you know I've been protecting the stone for years now. I supposed a break wouldn't kill anyone

He handed the stone back to Lucy. Lucy looked up at strange. Confused

Lucy: why are you giving it to me

Stephen: Lucy, you seem to be a great person. I trust you with all of my power to give you the stone

Lucy: can you train me with your magic

Stephen: no

They were back at the main room. The front door was in front of Lucy

Stephen: Lucy I just want you to know, there are more worlds here than you think. Destiny has plans for you, my friend

Lucy: well I'll be ready

Stephen: with what's coming, you need to make sure

lucy: wait one more thing

stephen: what

lucy: i've recently got pregnant

stephen: congratulations

lucy: i just want you to check if its still okay

stephen placed his hands on lucy's belly. some magical stuff began to flow around his hands.

stephen: its okay

lucy: yes

stephen: have a nice day mrs. wilde

She was back in the car

Lucy: he needs to teach me that move

Lucy went back to her house to hear a lot of happy screaming. She opened the door to see everyone partying

Lucy: what's going on

Gru: Lucy, I've been promoted to leader of the AVL

Lucy: oh my god really

Gru: yesssssssss

Lucy: did you tell them

The partying died down

Agnes: he did

Margo: yeah, we're so sorry Lucy for all the things you've been through

Lucy: thanks, I love all of you so much

Then, the family went into one giant group hug

That night, the three girls were talking non stop.

Lucy came into the room. She really missed seeing her three beloved girls having so much fun together. But alast, it couldn't last forever

Lucy: time for bed

Margo: really

Lucy: yes, even people who came back for the dead need their sleep. So I love you all and

Agnes: wait, can you read us a story

Lucy looked at Agnes confused. Usually it was gru that read the girls a story. But change is a possible thing

Lucy: okay, what do you want me to read

Margo: one big unicorn. I missed that one

Lucy: alright, I think gru showed me it one time. I mostly remember it

She grabbed the book off the shelf and looked at the cover

Lucy: why is there a hole on the front cover

Margo: you're suppose to fit your nose into.

Lucy: makes sense for gru to do that

The girls laughed at that

Lucy: okay let's begin. Ahem. One big unicorn strong and free, thought he was as happy as he can be. Then three little kittens came around and turned his whole life upside down. They made him laugh, they made him cry, he never should have said goodbye. Now he knows that he could never part from those three little kittens. They changed his heart.

Lucy closed the book, and turned off the lights.

Lucy: get some sleep

Agnes: good night Lucy

Edith: good night Lucy

Agnes and Edith went to sleep but Margo said

Margo: good night mom

Lucy got stabbed by emotions and closed the door. She walked back to her room, wiping a tear from her face

She opened the door to see gru ready to sleep

Lucy: hey Lucy, you okay

Lucy: yeah, I'm fine

Gru: you don't look fine

Lucy sighed and sat at the bed

Lucy: do you know the book you made for the girls

Gru: yes, one big unicorn

Lucy: my mother liked to tell a similar story

Gru sat next to Lucy to hear her out

Lucy: it was about two lonely cats in the world, no longer lonely when their souls bonded. It showed there kids when they were happily married in the future. It showed them happy.

Gru: well I wrote that book because I always wanted to remember that point in my life when the girls change my heart.

Lucy: that's not the only thing I'm sad. I'm also confused on this

She pull the stone out of her trenchcoat that was hanged up

Gru sat up wide eyed.

Gru: how do you still have that

Lucy: I don't know, he said that he trusted us to whole onto it for a while before something something, I don't really remember what he said.

Gru: do you know anything else he said

Lucy: he said that destiny has dire plans for us, what do you he means by that

Gru: whatever it is

He grabs onto her hands

Gru: we'll handle together, as a family

Lucy: you're right

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Lucy: let's get some sleep

Gru: alright.

They both went asleep together, ready for anything.

**It is done. We're done with this sucker. Sneak peek for the next one is coming soon.**


	14. Sneak Peek: Sing Family

**Sing: Family Sneak Peek**

**Summary: buster puts all the singers in duets along with a new singer who's not what he seems. But a kingpin that is somehow connected to all the singers begins to threaten the people and friends they love. Later on, the singers past will be revealed**

Meena's eyes slowly opened being blinded by a light that's on top of her. When her vision becomes clear, she realizes that she's not where she thinks.

She looked around the room as best as she can and hears a couple of groans

Meena saw Johnny standing up but is still has his arms and legs chained up, ash is laying down on a table, and Alex is tied up to a chair

Meanwhile, she is just tied up with a chair also.

Meena: guys, where are we

Alex: I don't know, how do you suspect us to know

Johnny: I know this place. It's the warehouse near ya new house Meena

alex groaned

Meena then remembers that warehouse she always go bye. Cause right now she knew they were in deep trouble.

**So, the new character Alex is my OC. This story's few chapters are going to be a day in the life of these characters. I hope this will be my best story yet.**

**Review on what you think of the sneak peek**

**Bye**


	15. The Team

**Hey there, so i bet you're thinking why i'm making an annoucment in this story, no it's not because i'm making a sequel, YET. I'm here to let you know that my story 'The Team' is out for everyone to see. I've uploaded 4 chapters so far, and trust me, i spent alot of time on it. So, read it and review it if you liked this story. that is all.**


End file.
